Mente
Mente is a rather young RainWing Dragomantronic. Delusional, and obssesed with "proverbs", he often tries to remake the world around him to his own weird ideas of what things should be like. Appearance Mente is an average looking RainWing. However, his feet, horns, and teeth are fully robotic. His pattern is red, with black and white stripes. His teeth are a bit larger than normal, and sometimes click together when he talks. His horns are blade like, and built for stabbing. His claws are long, hooked, and built for grabbing things. His suit isn't as worn out as the rest, but bits of mechanical parts still show around his neck, sides, and tail. he has vacant looking pale purple eyes that are often described as unsettling. He isn't as overtly violent as the others, but still is bloodstained. His suit is a bit worn out around his face, as he's often tapping his claws against his jaw when he's thinking. He has a long, skinny, but flexible tail, and the suit around there is wearing away. The metal on the tip of his tail is slightly rusted, since he once stood with the tip of his tail in a puddle or leaked water for an entire day. His eyes aren't very realistic, and they never blink since he doesn't have eyelids. His teeth are somewhat serrated. He doesn't have any wings, they were ommited from his endoskeleton since he's too heavy to easily fly. Personality Mente claims to be in perfect control of himself. He claims that he is the most intelligent, insightful being on Pyyrhia, and no other being matches his pure unbridled wisdom. Nothing could be further from the truth. He is delsusional, and his philosophy is wrapped up in bizzare riddles that no one except for himself can understand. One proverb in particular is his obsession with "worms" which he uses to describe emotional problems. He doesn't pay much attention to dragons other than himself, and doesn't really understand the concept of friendship. His insane worldview has made him incapable of empathizing with others. he also doesn't quite understand time, believing it to be a random limit that can't truly be applied to reality. Another thing he can't quite grasps is the difference between thoughts and the physichal world, and hasd been known to try to physichally remove "worms". A bit of a control freak, he's admitted his idea of a perfect world is that were all creatures understand and follow his philosophy. He acts very calm all the time, and rarely acts anything other than composed, even while making threats or fighting. The effect is often described as unnerving. However, he sometimes gets brief flashes of emotion, which are often accompanied by his voice glitching and rising a few octaves. Trivia *He was created to be more of a surreal horror compared to the other Dragomantronics * He was inspired by the proverbs from Welcome to Nightvale, and also a bit of River Tam from Firefly Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (Avillan) Category:Artificially Created Category:Characters